Warrior Cats Lemons
by IveGotAMigrane
Summary: This is rated M. It will be different warrior cats Lemons. I desperately need your ideas to write a story with, just follow the layout and you'll be away!
1. Layout

**Warrior Cats Fanfiction.**

 _Tell me what you want to see from the options as follows;_

Rape; A cat taking control of another without their permission and doing something sexual to them forcefully

Lust; Similar to love but lust in the cat world is more like raging hormones and an intensified need

Love; Do I really need to explain what love is?

 _The types;_

Threesome or more; When three or more cats get together for a "training session" wink wink.

Gang rape; Same as rape except more cats.

Same gender sex; Pretty much lesbian/gay cat sex.

 _The cats;_

OTP; One of your own characters

Paired cats; Cats in the book who are already mates

Non-paired cats; Cats in the book who aren't paired

 _Layout;_

 **What intercourse selection**

 **What intercourse type**

 **What cat**

 _If it is an OTP match, please fill out and extra bit for OTP characters._

 **Name(s)**

 **Clan**

 **Gender**

 **Gender preference**

 **Personality**

 **Pelt color**

 **Pelt length**

 **Eye color**

 **Anything extra you would like to add**

 **~Breeze ^-^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the replies, this one is for BlooFootedBoobie, and SandclawButCooler, your one is coming next, Enjoy!**

Intercourse: Rape to lust

Intercourse type: Threesome/gang rape

Cats involved: Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Breezepelt, Heathertail and Lionblaze

Hollyleaf ran alongside Cinderpelt, enjoying the fresh smell of the forest and its contents, before Hollyleaf could say anything she was tackled from the side, down into and old hollow. Without looking at her attacker she squirmed and pummelled their belly. A groan emitted from the cat who took the impact from her kicks.

"Breezepelt?" Hollyleaf asked, bewildered.

"You had no right to attack me! I was on my side of the border" she hissed. He just smirked devilishly and dug his claws into her shoulders. A soft flutter of paw steps signalled the arrival of Cinderpelt. Breezepelt cast a glance across to her.

"Try anything, and I'll kill her. Afterwards I'll go for you" Breezepelt slowly moved an unsheathed claw towards Hollyleaf's throat.

"You just sit and watch _Timberpelt_ " He sneered, gesturing with his tail towards the tree. Reluctantly, Cinderpelt climbed up the tree, watching in horror for what events would unfold next.

"A hunting crouch, now!" He told Hollyleaf as she uneasily shifted. Breezepelt leaned in close to her ear.

"And remember my dear, try anything and you're dead" Hollyleaf gulped at the thought.

Breezepelt bent down and pressed his nose against Hollyleaf's core. She flinched at the cold touch of him. Breezepelt then trailed his tongue around Hollyleaf's core, earning him a soft groan. Every so often he would _accidently_ rasp his tongue over her core and her spine would shiver. Finally, he plunged his tongue into Hollyleaf's virgin core. She squirmed, but was secretly enjoying this new found sensation. He wriggled his tongue around inside of her, Hollyleaf's pre-cum dripping out and coating Breezepelt's tongue. This time he delved in with his fully tongue, causing Hollyleaf to spasm in pleasure. He made sure to torcher her, whenever she came close to orgasm, Breezepelt would stop and wait until she had calmed down. Hollyleaf was growing increasingly more and more frustrated.

"Just fuck me already!" Hollyleaf yowled, sick of the torcher she was enduring. Breezepelt smirked evilly.

"As you wish" Hollyleaf turned around and glanced at Breezepelt's _huge_ erect member. He established a firmer grip on Hollyleaf's scruff and then plunged into her. Hollyleaf yowled and started forward until Breezepelt clawed her back down. His barbs tore into Hollyleaf's virgin core as she crouched _very_ uncomfortably, she growled louder and louder, until her pain faded out into the best types of pleasure.

"Ugh… Wow… Breezepelt… more. Faster, Fuck me faster!" Breezepelt pummelled into her as Hollyleaf rocked back trying to get as much of him into her. Breezepelt used his tail to push _around_ Hollyleaf's core, causing her to moan even louder. Eventually they were both ready to climax, Hollyleaf first and then Breezepelt after, feeling Hollyleaf's juices all over his member. A third soft moan was heard as they looked up and saw Cinderpelt playing with herself. A heavy rustle in the bushes was heard as Lionheart blundered through.

"Hollyleaf? Breezepelt!" Lionblaze got ready to pounce at him before Hollyleaf shouted

"No Lionblaze stop! We were um…" Hollyleaf gestured her tail around all of the cum on the forest floor. Lionblaze looked troubled but stopped when he looked up to see Cinderpelt in the tree.

"Cinderpelt what are you…?" he trailed off when he saw the look of lust in her eyes and smirked handsomely. Lionblaze wasn't in love with Cinderpelt but she did have a slender body. Cinderpelt gracefully bounded down from the tree and took Lionblaze's growing erect member in her mouth.

Breezepelt and Hollyleaf stalked a little further off and got back at it again.

The hollow filled with sexy moans and the smell of sex filled the air. Cinderpelt bobbled her and wrapped her tongue around Lionblaze's thick, throbbing member. Cinderpelt tried a number of techniques including swirling her tongue around and even deep throating. Eventually Lionblaze backed off and grabbed onto Cinderpelt, ravishing her with deep furious thrusts. He was determined to make Cinderpelt have the time of her _life_. He pounded into her his erect member growing longer by the minute. After a while Cinderpelt let out a guttural yowl as she cummed _everywhere_. Lionblaze didn't stop.

"Talk dirty to me Cinderpelt" Lionblaze said between thrusts. Cinderpelt smirked still in immense pleasure.

"I love your giant member Lionblaze, all the cats in the forest would fall for you. Your so sexy when you pound into me. I want you to spray your seed all over me. Fuck all my insides out Lionblaze! No one has ever made me cum as hard as you can. Use me as your toy all night long" The last comment, Lionblaze couldn't hold out on. Lionblaze sprayed his seed all inside her, as he pulled his member out he saw the cum leak out of her core. The soft murmurs of Hollyleaf and Breezepelt could be heard and a high-pitched moan as she orgasmed.

Suddenly, Lionblaze is knocked to the side by a quick moving paw and is pinned.

"How dare yo- Lionblaze!" Heathertail perked up quickly and nuzzled him.

"Sorry about before… but what are…" Heathertail trailed off as she caught the scent of sex in the air. He nodded across at Cinderpelt then at her. Heathertail flicked her tail to signal a yes. Cinderpelt perked her core up at him. Lionblaze took the element of surprise and rammed his cock into Cinderpelt's tight virgin asshole. She yowled out and clutched the ground with tight claws and a stiff body. Lionblaze was loving this and eventually Cinderpelt got used to the sensation too. Lionblaze pounded as hard as he could. All at once, Heathertail slipped under Cinderpelt and started licking her soft and still tender core. This emitted a sexual soft noise from Cinderpelt. Heathertail pushed her tongue into Cinderpelt's core and swirled it around, this time Cinderpelt pushed her core down into Heathertail's tongue, whilst Lionblaze was still pounding her heavily. Heathertail removed her tongue from Cinderpelt's core and instead pushed her tail into Cinderpelt. This time it sent a shiver going up Cinderpelt's spine. Eventually Lionblaze cummed all over the two, sexy, love-making she cats and they all purred. Breezepelt stalked up and looked over to Hollypelt.

"You've got to give her a try… She's magic" Lionblaze bounded across to Hollypelt and after some persuasion Hollypelt agreed.

"I hope you know this is for you Lionblaze…" She murmured uncomfortably. Lionblaze stalked up and slowly sank his huge member into her soft core. Hollypelt let out a surprised mewl as she felt how big he was inside of her. Lionblaze slowed and grinded up against her, each time Hollypelt let out soft gasps. Lionblaze trailed his nose up her fur causing Hollypelt to shiver. They continued until Lionblaze was pumping faster than he had with any other cat. Hollypelt could feel his giant member pulsing ready to blow his load. As he pushed in for the last time, Hollypelt rocked back against him and took _all_ of his member in. Hollypelt climbed up slowly, exhausted but alert from the rush of pleasure she'd been experiencing. They turned around to see Heathertail still doing oral on Cinderpelt and Breezepelt was on top, ramming his member into her ass. Hollypelt then slipped to the side of Heathertail and began eating her out. She knew how to use her tongue well and had Heathertail orgasming almost instantly. Hollyleaf enjoyed eating out Heathertail and jerked up when she felt Cinderpelt licking her. Cinderpelt's eyes were glazed over in pleasure between Breezepelt pounding her ass and Heathertail plunging her tongue into her core. Hollypelt just let her get swept away in the moment and lost track on how many times she orgasmed.

Lionblaze on the other hand, was feeling left out. He stalked up to Breezepelt and shoved his member right up Breezepelt's asshole. Breezepelt let out a sharp hiss as the happened but didn't slow pace on Cinderpelt. Lionblaze continued to pound into him and Breezepelt started moaning.

"Oh Lionblaze… I love you fucking me that way it feels… like _starclan_ pounding in me…" Lionblaze smirked at the comment. All of a sudden everyone sped up and set off a chain reaction as they all cummed everywhere.

A heavy panting was all that could be heard as they nodded to each other and stalked away from the cum covered hollow.

 **Hey guys! I had some fun writing this one and I've had a lot of requests come out. Its around 9 pm at the moment. I've had heaps of requests come through and I will be working on them!**

 **Thanks**

 **~Breeze ^.^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This one is for SandclawButCooler, the next one will be for ZWARRIOR, this one I also decided to twist into the clans as well, and it is staged just after Bramblestar died and made Icecloud his deputy. Anyway, enjoy!**

Cats Involved: OC's Brightpaw, Stormclaw, Jadepaw and Cloudfur

Brightpaw pranced around his mentor in a prestigious manner. Cloudfur, hanging at the back away from the annoying apprentice. Cloudfur only tuned in to the last words streaming out of Brightpaw's mouth. _He's like river clan's waterfall he runs his mouth that much..._ Cloudfur snorted at the thought.

"…and that's why _I_ think that I would be the best leader for all four clans" Brightpaw boasted, stopping only to groom down his well-maintained fur which never had a hair out of place.

"My other theory about me being the best lead-" Stormclaw, Brightpaw's mentor piped up with eyes of sheer annoyance.

"Brightpaw, do you _ever_ go quiet for more than just a second! Give it a break, We're out here to hunt, not fool around like mice with their heads cut off" Brightpaw gave his mentor a glare before turning away and sulking, melting into the shadows of the early morning. Brightpaw's friend Jadepaw looked up at Cloudfur before his mentor nodded hesitantly, agreeing for Jadepaw to walk up to his friend.

"You could tell me about your theories if you want…" At this suggestion, Brightpaw's ears perked up and immediately he launched into an epilogue of why he's the best apprentice in the forest out of all the others.

Stormclaw dropped back to his brother, Cloudfur. Shaking his head, he muttered

"Honestly, I'm not sure how Jadepaw stands that thistle-brain. I'd happily do battle training, claws unsheathed at that rabbit-brain" Cloudfur let out a small chuckle.

"I don't know why he is so talkative… His mother is… _was_ the quietest in the forest from what I've heard previously… Same with his father…" Stormclaw had recently developed a theory about the _very_ annoying cat.

"I think that it's to do with the fact that Icestar, never spends anytime with him anymore… He's always so focused on living up to the example of Firestar and Bramblestar" Cloudfur thought about this before replying

"I think Icestar will become better… I guess it was just the initial shock of losing his father, Dustpelt and then Bramblestar… I hope he gets better"

Focusing back on the apprentices you could hear Brightpaw's patronising trill

"I'm better than you Cloudfur and Stormclaw you terrible cats not worthy of a mouse" Brightpaw often teased the others but now he had crossed the line.

Stormclaw approached calmly with a show-face but deep down, he was burning with rage

"Brightpaw… Get down from that tree please"

"Mouse-brain Mouse-brain!" Brightpaw chanted.

Cloudfur wasn't as level headed.

"Listen here you half-clan piece of mouse-dung get down here at once!" Brightpaw coiled back at the insult and leaped down. A sound of a monster screeching could be heard. The four cats watched in horror as the monster struck a tree and then spun off further down. They all sighed in relief but Brightpaw couldn't see what was in his impending future. A creak of a tree signalled roots tearing out of the ground and landing on top of Brightpaw. All of the cats backed away.

Stormfur was the first to speak.

"I-I thought that monsters couldn't leave the thunder path"

"Is he…?" Jadepaw started. A cough and a curse signalled that Brightpaw was okay, but pinned beneath the tree. No harm done asides from a few splinters in his tail. Brightpaw struggled and pushed up, trying to free himself from the giant branch, but to no avail.

"What do we do…?" Asked Jadepaw as he approached the topic cautiously. Cloudfur smirked deviously, his anger fading away.

"I've been having a problem recently with something… As I'm guessing most of you other toms have... so I think our friend Brightpaw here could help us out" Brightpaw's eyes widened as he caught on to what Cloudfur was saying.

"What? Y-You can't do that!" He stuttered in disbelief. Stormclaw and Cloudfur moved in menacingly. Brightpaw let out a squeak.

"J-Jadepaw go get help!" Jadepaw looked down at his growing member and then remembered all of the times Brightpaw had teased him and pushed him over as a kit.

"Um… no… No. I'm not going to get the others… This will be revenge for how you treated me as a kit!" Jadepaw spat. Brightpaw looked up with confusion in his eyes but then the memories came flooding back as he remembered the power and dominance he had felt over his younger friend.

Brightpaw's head drooped as he knew there was no way he was escaping this situation unscathed.

Jadepaw marched forward and shoved his member into Brightpaw's face.

"Suck it" Jadepaw commanded. Brightpaw reeled away from his surprisingly large member. Cloudfur gave him a cuff around the ears with his claws unsheathed. An annoyed and painful hiss was heard from Brightpaw as blood trickled down from his ear. Finally, Brightpaw took Jadepaw's member in his mouth and began nibbling at the tip, causing Jadepaw to moan slightly.

Off to the side, Cloudfur and Stormfur were doing oral with each other, waiting for their turn with the apprentice's mouth.

Brightpaw started to bobble his head on Jadepaw's member before Jadepaw thrusted into Brightpaw, causing him to deep throat and gag at it. Jadepaw didn't stop and moaned uncontrollably at the feeling. Eventually Cloudfur rumbled over and put his member in Brightpaw's mouth also, causing Brightpaw to twist his head awkwardly so he can breathe. Jadepaw felt he was close to cumming so he pulled and did so all over Brightpaw's neat, clean fur. Brightpaw screeched and his eyes blazed with fury but he didn't do anything except suck Cloudfur's huge member.

Once Jadepaw had regained some stamina, he nodded across to Stormclaw and the moved in and stuck their members in Brightpaw's ears.

At this, Brightpaw reeled back and shook his head until Stormfur pinned it down with one huge paw. All the toms kept attacking him with their members, being sure to ruffle his fur and then cum on him. All you could hear was Brightpaw's heavy breathing and the toms moaning as they occasionally rubbed each others members until they came all over Brightpaw, Each time Brightpaw let out a hiss of annoyance at the filth he was covered in.

Once all toms were panting heavily they each gave Brightpaw a cuff around the ears and before stalking off Cloudfur added

"And remember… Any word of this… You're crowfood" Brightpaw gulped at the thought

Before he could process any of what just went own the toms sprinted off into the forest. Brightpaw spotted a badger across the clearing and called out to it. The badger whirled around with dead, cold eyes and Brightpaw immediately wished he could trade places with anything. The badger stormed over and sniffed Brightpaw. He recoiled at the powerful stench of the creature.

"Help…?" Brightpaw enquired softly the badger's eyes cast across to the tree pinning the cat. He rolled the tree off of Brightpaw but before he could move, pinned him with one giant clumsy paw. The badger turned to him with a rasping heavy voice

"I help… You repay" before Brightpaw could argue the badger rammed into Brightpaw. His vision went hazy with pain. He screeched as long and as hard as he could but no matter what the badger kept pounding mercilessly into him. His front paws dropped and slowly his vision faded as he dropped unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

 **I am so sorry for the hold up with the most recent one, I've just gotten five assessments out of the way though so I should be posting more frequently. Anyway this one is for ZWARRIOR so without further ado,**

 **Enjoy!**

Leafpool stalked around the edge of the clearing but no matter where she went, all of their eyes still burned into her pelt. Lashing her tail, she padded over to the prey heap, going to take the final mouse before Foxleap snatches it out of reach and growls at her. Leafpool sighed and hurried back to her den.

Before long a head popped through the leaves of her den. It was Molepaw.

"Leafpool, I know things have been tough for you recently, so do you want to go for a walk in the forest with me?" Leafpool was quite taken aback at his comment but readily agreed.

"Thanks for doing that Molepaw, it really means a lot to me" Molepaw just nodded in response. After they passed the training hollow, Leafpool was charged from the side by a range of cats, scanning around she saw one main cat stalking towards her. Jayfeather stalked out from behind the tall fronds of grass and looked at Leafpool with hatred in his eyes.

"Leafpool or should I say Mother? Maybe even betrayer of _all_ clans in the forest. Yes, I like that one. Because of your recent _excursion_ we shall say, you need to be punish so don't worry you deserve everything coming your way" Leafpool blinked with uncertainty and grappled with a tight sense of fear burning in her chest. These are my kits who are punishing me so they surely wouldn't do anything to damaging… right? Leafpool wasn't so sure of herself.

Lionblaze caught Leafpool's attention as he stalked to the side of her vision. The heavy paws pushing her down rotates to another set of small but well gripped paws on her back. Lionheart smirked at Leafpool and before she even noticed what was going on Jayfeather pounded into her tight, once-virgin core. Leafpool's vision went hazy at the edges.

"No!" She screeched

"I'm a medicine cat I can't mate with others!" Lionblaze padded forward and gave her a vicious slash over the top of her head.

"You should've though of that before you had us, fox dung!" Before Leafpool could say anymore he grabbed her head possessively and shoved her member inside of her mouth causing her to deepthroat it and gag, giving Lionblaze a warm sensation that pulsed from his thickly erect member. Once Lionblaze had cummed into Leafpool's eyes blocking her sight and leaving her rapidly trying to clear them, Jayfeather resumed pumping into her, barbs tearing up the pretty she-cats core. Brambleclaw nudged Jayfeather away and then broke into her, his member nearly twice the size of Jayfeather's. Leafpool turned to the side and threw up in pain before blacking out briefly. Eventually Lionblaze got a turn and Leafpool was forced to stay there, sobbing and trying to block out the utter destruction of her core.

After they were all satisfied Jayfeather nodded to the next group with Firestar, Thornclaw and Spiderleg. She looked up briefly to her father staring into his eyes. The only emotions she saw reflected back to her was disappointment and anger. They pounded into her getting into the same rhythm as the previous group did. After they were finished with her they nodded across to Molepaw Foxleap and Bumblestripe, and then stalked back to the hollow. All of the others pounded into her desperately trying to make her cum but Leafpool was far to shredded and developed in pain to do so. After they had finished Foxleap sneered at her,

"Thanks for the prey before!" and then stalked back to the camp hollow.

Leafpool panted hard from exhaustion and each move she made, she fought a heavy wave of nausea. Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Brambleclaw took their positions before pounding into her all at once. Brambleclaw pounded into Leafpool's ass, and made her screech the loudest as she had never been used there before. They pounded hard into her and made her fall over into the growing pool of cum that the previous cats had made. Brambleclaw pulled out and whipped to the front cumming in her nose and leaving her gasping. Both Lionblaze then Jayfeather began pounding into her ears and came leaving her ears ringing violently.

They sauntered up and pissed all over her before Lionblaze nipped fronds off of a spiky fern and tied Leafpool up.

"We'll be back with more 'Friends' don't you worry"

 **Hey guys!**

 **This one has its ups and downs, and sorry it wasn't completed sooner, I'm currently really sick but I will try to write more often!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Breeze ^.^**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the last one, it was quite an ordeal to write, anyway this one is for anonymoist and looks like fun to write o3o anyway,**

 **Enjoy!**

Nightblaze dropped her recently hunted prey off at the prey heap and spotted the thick flame coloured tom before she began trotting over to Firestorm, nudging into him gently he turned to her and yawned his eyes the same ice blue.

"I'm tired, I've just had a border patrol, sleep?" She nodded her rounded black face towards him with a dull, tired sparkle in her chocolate eyes as they began stalking off to their nest tails entwined together.

Nightblaze awoke with a chill down her spine as she blinked her weary eyes around her surroundings. She was in a forest, with a gloomy haze almost settling around the trees. A black mist swirled softly around her paws. Looking across she saw the rising heap of orange fur, Firestorm.

As she approached him he looked at her with confusion wondering where they were. Nightblaze just shook her head in reply. Before she could even start forming theories in her head a heavy weight slammed into her chest, pinning her down. The cat crushed his weight on top of her heavily and she was able to recognise the familiar markings of Darkheart, Riverclan's previous medicine cat. A muffled call was heard as Firestorm received the same treatment. Darkheart crushed her windpipe. When Nightblaze was becoming light headed from loss of air her shifted back up.

Turning her head she saw that Lionclaw, Thunderclan's past deputy, was crushing Firestorm, his charming eyes looking out of place next to his menacing claws closing in on Firestorm's neck. The white figure of Blackstorm strolled in-between them. A quick nod was given to the cats on either side before they were brutally pinned down with thorny vines. Firestorm yowled and let out a powerful kick as it cut into his flesh. Nightblaze on the other hand was persistent to show no pain and stared at the ground with a wringed grimace on her face.

"Now" The bland voice of Blackstorm sounded around her as he turned his head to them back and forth unsure which cat to watch to fill his sadistic pleasure with.

"Follow suit, If not a sharp tug on the vines will bring you back into order, is that clear?" Firestorm nodded with blazing fury in his eyes where as Nightblaze just hissed and lashed her tail. They pulled tightly on the vines again until Nightblaze went limp with pain.

"Is that clear?" Blackstorm asked with more power in his voice. Nightblaze nodded weakly.

"I guess we shall start" Without any warning Blackstorm viciously shoved his thickly barbed member into her core. Nightblaze yowled and reeled away. He unsheathed his recently sharpened claws and wrapped them around her body, driving them down her sides. Nightblaze dug her claws into the ground as she felt the blood stream down her sides. She collapsed onto the ground and Lionclaw to this as his cue to join in and penetrate Nightblaze's ass. The pain was nearly unbearable and she retched in pain. Closing her eyes everything became a blur until Blackstorm kept pumping and came inside of her, turning Nightblaze into a depressingmess as she knew that she would have kits. Lionclaw switched over to her tight core and was soon reduced into a moaning, cum-covered mess with his final thrust he came inside of her and pulled out. Darkheart stalked up and rasped his tongue over her core lightly and Nightblaze shivered, finally receiving pleasure. The pleasure didn't last for long as Darkheart had lulled her into a false sense of security and slammed his barbed member into her core, his the thickest of them all. He pushed his tail into her ass hole. The two other toms were cumming all over Firestorm and forcing him to suck their member. This sent Darkheart off and he thrusted into her for the last time, spraying his seed into her and hitting the top of her womb.

They unravelled the tight vine over Firestorm and Nightblaze.

"Sex, together you too" Firestorm looked hesitantly at the mess of Nightblaze.

Even though Nightblaze was angry and tired, A new sparkled dawned in her eyes, lust.

"Mate me Firestorm, Make me have your kits!" Firestorm stalked over hungrily and immediately shoved his tongue into her core. Although it was still red and sore, Nightblaze started moaning at him. He kept eating her out until the point of her orgasm and she yelled out

"Oh, Firestorm!" and came all over him. Greedily, he drank all of her juices.

Firestorm came up to Nightblaze and she ravished his member, coating it in licks before sucking it wildly and even nipping at the edges, as Firestorm neared his orgasm Nightblaze looked down at her core. Understanding, Firestorm darted down to Nightblaze's core and sprayed a huge load of his seed everywhere. As he pulled out he noticed that his cum was dripping satisfied they both suddenly woke up.

/~-~\

"Push Nightblaze push!" Nightblazes final kit slithered out from her womb looking down she saw four bundles of matted fur. A brown tom, which they chose to name Bramblekit, A misty grey she-cat named Stormkit. A jet black she-cat named Darkkit and an flame-coloured kit sitting off to the side wriggling about desperately called Tigerkit.

 **Hope you liked this one! Sorry it took so long, I'm just hopeless with keeping on track but thankfully the holidays have started for me! Anyway I'll upload one this week!**

 **~Breeze ^-^**


End file.
